Pirouettes and Polka Dots
by Blond Gamer Girl
Summary: A very unique vampire enters a world filled with intrigue, romance and other forms of mayhem. Please R&R.
1. Screaming Mimi

Chapter 1 Screaming Mimi

Big decisions: If only I had a crystal ball to know exactly what my decision would do to my life, aside from the very obvious. Normally, I'm more of spur of the moment type but this was my life or my death. Alone in my room, I looked at the picture of my parents, two people a world apart but to this day remained in love and together. Almost like a fairy tale, renowned Russian ballerina Galina Ulanova performed at Madison Square Garden. At the same time, my father, Dante Sorvino, a thoroughbred New York Italian businessman and importer of Italian goods, attended a New York Rangers game, also at MSG. Afterwards, they literally bumped into each other, knocking mom on her bottom. Not long after that, they wed. If I followed through with this, I would never see them again nor would I?

Taking a look my other pictures, I saw a picture of a twenty-five year old Italian with his dark hair slicked back wearing a fashionable suit and tie I bought for him, Carmine my older brother who always looked out for me, even saving my life once. My streetwise brother became an accountant, making the family proud. Despite my travels, we remained close, thanks to cell phones.

In one of the pictures, Carmine stood next to his fellow high school baseball teammate and friend, Jeremiah Reinhardt, a handsome auburn haired, green eyed second baseman who became my first love. After a year together, I began my tour and he went to The Citadel. For a couple of years, we saw see each other when he was granted leave and between my tours. We loved each other, but distance and lack of seeing each other broke us up. To this day, we email each other every other month or so.

Then I looked at my childhood pictures with my brother at birthday parties, Halloween, Christmas and every holiday known in our Brooklyn Heights home. With my decision, children wouldn't be an option anymore. Then I thought about the man who offered me the most wonderful yet terrible gift I never imagined.

On my 24th birthday, the cast threw me a party after our performance in Brussels at the Royal Museum of Art and History. For most people, at the age of twenty-four, they commenced their career. For me, I had maybe two more years left before retirement. I dreaded it.

Our host, a collector of masterpieces, Alex Moenssens, a tall thin man with long black hair, with striking but slightly pointed features, gave me a tour of the entire museum. During our tour, he removed from his pocket a few antique bronze coins that were round but uneven in shape. "Do you know what these are?"

Carefully, I studied them. "Byzantine coins, I believe."

"You do know your history." Oddly, he would ask me what I knew about a piece and then add to it if he could which I found that he had vast knowledge. "Though I greatly appreciate it, why did you go to this considerable amount of trouble for me?"

"Because, I admire your work," he replied as he kissed my hand with oddly cool lips. "You have impressed me with your knowledge of art and history. A relationship between us could further your career." I threw my champagne in his face and walked back to my hotel.

When I got to my room, he awaited me and commanded, "Sit." To which both me and my Jack Russell, Pixie, did. Then he commanded, "Listen." Pixie and I tilted our heads in unison. I couldn't disobey him. "Brilliant exit with your father's quick temper and your mother's flair for the dramatic; however, you mistook my meaning. Ballerinas' careers are so short lived. I offer you a future where you can continue your craft without the limits of age or death. You see my dear," he grinned and bared his fangs, "the legends are true."

Alex proceeded to tell me his tribe of vampires he belonged to. They were known as the Patio tribe who possessed extreme senses. Several different tribes of vampires exited which had different traits. Vampire blood gave them these traits. Every tribe kept their identities secret from the mortal world. Also, to stay alive only the imbibing of blood was needed, not killing. That night I let him feed from me. As his teeth sunk into my neck, every nerve in my body tingled. My entire body felt an orgasmic rush. Frequently, Alex fed from me which I looked forward to every time.

Ballet was my life so I said yes to being turned. However, on this balmy evening in Paris, I still had the option to change my mind but I knew I wouldn't and I wouldn't give up my family. Earlier today, I went to the spa for the works to be done. From the neck down, everything was waxed. Would you want to shave every day for eternity? A deluxe facial made my skin glow. A very expensive coif to my very long ebony hair ensured stylish hair. Who wants to go through eternity experiencing a perpetually bad day…well night. Staring at the mirror, I wonder how much paler my skin could get. Ballerinas don't dance with Mr. Soleil. Would my hazel eyes get all freaky, like in the movies?

When Alex arrived at my hotel room, I handed him a Father's Day card to which he smiled in amusement. "I'll relish that sense of humor and your naiveté for years to come. You will be one of my greatest creations." He cupped my chin and admired me. "The gift affects us all differently both physically and psychologically. I want you to be prepared for some changes. It's unnerving not feeling your heart beating anymore. Sometimes our fears and foibles become exacerbated."

As his fangs pierced my neck, I felt a slight sting followed by rapture. As my heart stopped beating, I conquered my fear by thinking of my family. From blackness I returned, hungrily drinking from Alex's wrist. Then I felt the change, my incisors grew and unexpectedly my heart beat again. Everything around me grew louder as I noticed the minute details of my surroundings. My silk dress felt sumptuous. I could smell the bistro preparing bread two blocks away. I could smell the blood pack in Alex's valise which satiated my renewed hunger. "My dear protégée, you hardly look changed at all and your heart still beats." In an oddly almost paternal loving fashion, he brushed my hair back. "You'll be the talk of the tribe."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Comatose, that describes how I slept that day, not awakening until dusk. Duct tape, secret weapon of vampires everywhere saved my skin. Courtesy of Alex, the curtains were taped so no sunlight peeped in and he left me a blood pack for breakfast. Though a "Do Not Disturb" sign was looped over the handle of my hotel room door, duct tape ensured the door remained closed. After showering and getting ready that evening, I heard a knock on the door.

A rather plain looking guy my age stood outside dressed a bit preppy. "I'm Thomas. Alex sent me."

"Come in," I replied. Even though I fed from a blood pack, he smelled so delicious.

Curiously glancing around at the kitchenette and small living room, grimacing at the slightly messy nature of the tiny suite, he pointed to the bedroom. Once I nodded, he went in so I followed. Thomas sat on the bed and leaned his head over. "Go on, I'll yell if you drink too much."

When I leaned in, my incisors popped out. Instinctively, my fangs pierced the correct spot on his neck. As the blood went through my incisors into my body, I didn't taste it but I felt it. It invigorated me. Then a feeling came over me, like I had just eaten a steak dinner, something I'm never allowed to do as a ballerina. _Withdraw._ After my fangs withdrew, my tongue flicked over the bite, sealing it so no marks were left. I kissed the spot from where I fed. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine but I've never been kissed afterwards."

"Well, I did lose my vampire virginity to you," I replied, trying not to notice the rather obvious pleasure he felt.

"Can you give me a moment?"

"Sure thing, I'm going to brush my teeth." After I brushed for an extra long time, I heard him quietly leave.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Like many other cities, we performed in a classical theater in Brussels. Unlike most of the company, I went in through the front, running up the marble steps, like I did every night to enjoy its beauty. Entering the theatre, I gazed at all the red velvet seats, the gold encased balconies, the crystal chandeliers, intricate carvings, red velvet curtains adorning the spacious wooden stage and all the gold trim, seeing tiny details I never saw before. Sharply, I inhaled the scents of all the flowers placed at the end of each row, something I normally didn't notice. The air conditioning blew against my skin, making it tingle. The elaborate magnificence of the theater enraptured me.

A scream shattered my entrancement. "Natasha, the director is looking for you and he's furious! You missed practice." My best friend and company stylist, Pipat scurried towards me, wearing a polka dot scarf to bring luck to the company while I ironically wore a Chinese jade good-luck charm. "Oh my, that spa works miracles. You're stunning."

"Umm, thank you."

"Hey now, you have always been beautiful but right now," he said as he looked me up and down, "I am ready to hop the fence." Grabbing my hand, he dragged me to the dressing room.

"Oh my God! I forgot my shoes." _A ballerina who forgets her ballet slippers: classic._

"Natasha, you'd forget your head if it weren't attached. I have five spare of everything for you."

----------------------------------------------------------

During the show, my Grand jeté's hang time shocked me while I enjoyed the dance so much so that the audience didn't exist, just the dance and other dancers. After the show, my fellow troupe members congratulated me along with the stage crew. Several dozen red roses awaited me in my dressing room. One vase had a rather large card.

_Natasha,_

_Congratulations on a wonderful performance. Below is my present to you enjoy._

_Alex_

A list of fashion houses followed with dates and times that coincided but didn't interfere with the rest of the tour. Truthfully, his gift meant so much to me and helped. As a professional ballerina at the top of my field, I couldn't afford fashion since I barely had a middle class income. Like most ballerinas, I performed for the love of the dance.

"Pipat!" I showed him the card.

We both squealed for several minutes. "Someone has a sugar-daddy," Pipat sang. "You finally gave in after all these years and got one."

According to the newspaper critics, my performance in Giselle was magnificent and flawless. Not to sound to un-ballerina like but the chance to perform anything other than Swan Lake and The Nutcracker, made me flip with joy.

Over the next few months, I continued on the tour. Because of my performances, I was easily excused from daily practices. The finest fashion houses in Europe provided my wardrobe. What woman, vampire or not would mind that? From time to time, Alex joined me but we enjoyed more of a mentor type relationship. Feeding became easier, a pretty girl in a bar attracted meals. Pipat became my ward. That is, I fed him a tiny drop or two of my blood which would keep him loyal and young. Believe me, he was more than happy not to age. For me, having my best friend as my companion for the next few centuries thrilled me. In the beginning of September, Alex took care of some business in New York while I ended my tour in London.

--------------------------------------------------

Alex called me the evening before I was to leave with news. "There's a skirmish in Atlantic City between some rogue vampires and several of the tribes including ours. Some of the of repercussions could be felt in New York City so your trip is cancelled."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm safe for now. Look Natasha, one of the rogue vampires terrorized the city who might have his sights on London. He may kill you to get to me."

"It's so nice to know I'm popular."

Alex chuckled a moment. "I've arranged for you to stay with an old friend of mine, Sinjin Breawood. He lives in Ipswich just outside of London. Sinjin is from the Veneficus tribe which practices blood sorcery. They guard their secrets closely."

"Why would he allow me in his home then?"

"Sinjin is a long time friend of mine. Because of his honor and loyalty, he wouldn't let an innocent female come to any harm, especially someone close to one of his good friends."

"Please tell me more so I know what to expect."

"Well, aside from being honorable and loyal, he's exceedingly scholarly and methodical."

"Sounds interesting," I commented. _Bleh, bleh ….sounds boring._

"Well, he can be an intellectual snob. He's antiquated in many respects, reserved, somber and prefers his solitude." Alex paused a moment. "You should be cordial but just keep out of his way to avoid getting on his bad side."

"Alex really, I have plenty of friends." _Besides, I don't want to hang out with a dull old fart._

"Natasha, don't take this the wrong way but you have a very effervescent personality. You might annoy him since he is rather morose."

"Thanks Alex."

"Look, his home is the safest in all of England. You need to meet him at a garden party tomorrow night at Stratford Manor. You got that."

"Uh..huh."

"I'm serious, write it down. I know how you are. Take care."

"You too." I made a note and googled it.

-------------------------------------------------

With my bags packed and Pixie sporting her bling with a scarf to match my dress, the next evening I attended a kindred only, garden party in the London suburbs. Daring to be different, dressed in a yellow mini dress with tiny white polka dots, I knocked on the door of an enormous mansion which looked several centuries old but well maintained. The butler ushered me through the ostentatious mansion with genuine marble floors, antiques and plants of every sort peppered throughout. "The party is in the garden maze." The butler looked me up and down, grimacing at Pixie. "Young lady, your kind does not keep pets nor do they dress in such a fashion. A sundress, polka dots?"

"I'm a new sect of the Parios, Perky."

"Very well, miss," he replied.

Through French doors, I stepped onto a gigantic wooden deck with garden themed patio furniture. A few wards chatted amongst themselves. When I looked onto the hedge maze, covered in multi-colored flowers whose scent filled the cool September air, I deduced that some blood sorcery had to have occurred since the flowers shouldn't be fully in bloom at this time of year. Throughout the maze, I heard various conversations and what sounded like a fist fight. Soon after I descended the stairs, a pale bashfully handsome gentleman with long dark brown hair and green eyes, wearing a rust colored cape with a royal crest of a tree greeted me, oddly eyeing me and my dog. "I am Devon Stratford, Ducis of the city."

Taking his hand, bowing politely as decorum dictated for the leader of a city, I introduced myself. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Natasha Sorvino of the Pario clan. Thank you for letting me stay in your city." So far I followed all the decorum that Alex taught me.

"You're welcome," he replied. "Would you like to be introduced to some of our residents?"

"I would love that but would you also tell me about this lovely hedge maze. I've never seen one with such a variety of flowers growing on it." I stepped closer to one of the flowers. "A purple rose, incredible," I remarked at the deep violet blossom before me. "The red gardenias smell divine."

"All this is my doing. I'm a botanist. I use my magic to create unusual flora." Proudly, he explained the various blooms while we ambled through the maze. First, we came to a small clearing where an elegantly dressed crowd chatted. "This is Gretchen, Riley, Amelia, Nathanial and Palti." He motioned toward a beautiful blond woman, a short red-headed man, a statuesque ebony woman, a very handsome man with shock blond hair and a distinctive Indian gentleman, all of whom nodded and shook their heads when they saw me.

To remember their names, I whipped out my camera phone, snapped their photos and added captions. Vaguely, I remembered meeting them through Alex but I couldn't remember their details so I nodded politely. "Nice to see you all again," I called as we walked passed. Later, I planned to get the details from Alex.

Next we came upon two gentlemen who looked like the classic Nosferatu in the movies, one tall and one short. "This is Ulric and Bakir. They have more knowledge of this city's history, secrets, back alleys and underground than anyone." Briefly, they nodded just as the Devon motioned me on.

Quickly, I took a picture but in the photo they looked normal so I made notes. "Pleased to meet you," I said, ignoring Devon's move to motion us forward. "I'm Natasha Sorvino." When I extended my hand, they hesitantly moved forward.

Bakir stepped forward and looked at my hand. "N..Normally, your kind are offended by us …because we are hideous."

"I don't think you're hideous. It's what on the inside that counts." This time they shyly shook my hand. "Maybe you can show me all the hidden secrets of the city. Here's my phone number. May I have yours?"

"Yes," they replied cheerfully.

After they did, Devon continued forth. "I'm sorry I tried to cut that short but many of your kind would have liked that." Through several more twists and turns, we encountered another group of folks, a young Greek man, a nice looking Harvard type man, a geekly barely adult boy with glasses and an Asian looking man who seemed young as well. "This is Cadmus, Jace, Hugh and Veradis. Cadmus and Jace are of the Accipio tribe and Hugh and Veradis are in the Custos tribe."

From Alex's teachings, the Accipio tribe were scholars while the Custos tribe were keepers. Basically, the keepers ensured that vampires remained fairy tales only. Repeating my typical behavior, I snapped their pictures and exchanged numbers. Cadmus studied the real estate and financial trends and Jace studied medicine. Hugh and Veradis were computer an d forgery experts setting up new identities for vampires throughout the ages.

Then we went to a clearing with a huge oak tree where three men fought but laughed as they did. "These guys are from the P**roeliator** tribe. Brad and George are the ones in plaid and the one with the crazy hair is Rip."

The two ones in plaid had a grunge look to them while Rip had a blue Mohawk to match the punk clothing he wore. Promptly, Rip did a time out motion and approached us. "This is my lucky day," he said in a thick Cockney accent. "And she brought a snack for afterwards."

"Natasha Sorvino, pleased to meet you." I extended my hand. "Pixie is my pet, not a snack."

Clasping my hand firmly, silently stating, _I'm not letting go_, he kissed it, following with more kisses trailing up my arm. Devon cleared his throat but Rip continued until he reached my elbow. Because of my shock, I just stood there. Next to my ear, he whispered. "Wanna shag, baby?" Using supernatural speed, I slapped at his face but missed because quicker than a blink, he leaped backwards. "I'm faster than you but I promise to take it slow."

In the middle of his uproarious laughter, Devon focused on the large tree behind Rip. Suddenly, the tree sprang to life, snatching Rip into the air and tossing him clear off the property. A whistle blew and all the vampires rushed in and exchanged money before they went back to the cubbies where they chatted prior. "What was that?"

"I commanded the tree to do that." Devon looked at the crowd rushing back. "With Rip, it's a matter of time before he gets kicked out of a party. Everyone places their bets beforehand." Now, he rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he's unharmed but I should make sure. Pardon me."

Once Devon left, I made my way through a couple more turns towards a small gaggle of vampires whose visages reflected youth but whose mannerisms revealed age as did the gothic wardrobe. Undaunted, I approached which quickly quieted them from surely secret spells. "Good evening everyone, I'm Natasha Sorvino." I extended my hand. "Pleased to meet you." The posse looked perturbed and a bit freaked with Pixie.

After the deer in the headlights looks faded from their eyes, each one introduced themselves. "I'm Guthrie," replied a strawberry blond man with a thick Scottish accent.

"I'm Elijah," a rather somber fellow who looked all American but had a British accent and long hair.

"I'm Perth," added a rather prickly gentleman with sandy hair.

"I'm Osman," a boy of sixteen added with patchy blond and black hair.

Lastly, a very handsome, refined looking, golden blond haired, blue eyed rather tall gentleman, who seemed to be the leader of the passel, introduced himself. "I'm Sinjin Breawood, pleased to meet you. After the party, we will do as Alex wished."

"Please return to the topic you were discussing." Casually, I moved to join their circle.

They glanced around and Sinjin smirked. "We are discussing the merits of Aristotelian logic." Each one rolled their eyes and volunteered a remark and started to close the circle they stood in: intimidation through intellectual superiority. Just like Alex said, Sinjin was an intellectual snob.

"Moreover, it spurned many more forms of deductive reasoning from Deontic in the Middle Ages up to Bisimulation which has a foundation in modern computer science," I volunteered. Being a ballerina, I performed, practiced, schmoozed at parties and spent many long hours in my hotel room studying humanities and history among other things. Dead silence and shocked expressions answered, especially from Sinjin who just stood in awe with his mouth open. Then the circle opened and invited me in as we all discussed the many forms of logic. By the end of it, I had photos, some contact information and most importantly a little respect from them. Often, I noticed Sinjin staring at me with a bemused look on his face and grimacing at Pixie. I wondered what a sorcerer's home would look like upon close inspection. Would it have deep dark secrets like the movies or the Scooby Do cartoons? After all, I did have a dog to play the part of Scooby. What would it be like to deal with a centuries old blood sorcerer? All I knew is that he better not experiment on Pixie, or else.


	2. Swishy Hips and Sugar Daddies

Chapter 2Swishy Hips and Sugar Daddies

Once the Stratford party ended, the valet pulled up in a blue sporty convertible while one of the wards brought my luggage. "According to Alex, you're not one for modern technology but you drive a very nice car."

Sinjin muttered, "Thanks. Cars are about the only thing modern I know how to operate." Sinjin looked at the pile of luggage the wards brought then his car. "I didn't think you were moving in permanently."

"I only brought the essentials but I feel like I'm forgetting something." I picked up my laptop bag. "I must have my computer." I looked at the pile. "Work- out clothes, night clothes, casual, dressy, urban, shoes, toiletries, I need it all."

Somehow Sinjin managed to pack it all. "Pipat! I forgot Pipat."

"What's a pipat?"

"He's my ward. I wrote down the address of the party but I took it with me for the cab driver. I forgot to rewrite it."

"Call him and I'll have a car pick him up tomorrow?" Sinjin rolled his eyes and opened the car door for me.

Once we passed the bright lights and tall buillding both classic and modern of London, we breezed through the English countryside with an occasional rustic shop and home along the way. Lush scents of greenery filled the brisk air that the few strands of my hair that fell from my bun. As Sinjin drove, I tried to make conversation. "Sorry about the amount luggage but Alex took me to several fashion houses and I love clothes. He's very generous." Sinjin seemed to be in his own world and just nodded so I tried to engage him. "How do you know him?"

"A long time ago, we adventured together. His thorough knowledge of art and extremely discerning eye proved invaluable. Over the years, we have sort of a gift exchange going."

"Gift exchange?"

"Through my investigations, I sometimes find art that I cannot appreciate as well as he can. Instead of dealing with tribal politics and other such nonsense, I simply give them to him. By the same token, during his treasure hunting, he sometimes finds magical items and gives them to me since he knows I won't use them for nefarious purposes."

"So who's ahead," I asked.

"I really don't keep score," he answered sincerely. "Alex always feels he owes me since I saved his life centuries ago though I never hold it over his head or ask for anything. I simply knew how to counteract fairy glamour."

"Thank you for saving him," I stated as he gave me an 'Oh please look.' "By the way, you can always be honest with me." The remark confused him. "At the party, I figured you were talking tribal politics or something secret. You could have just said that instead trying to intimidate me."

"If I said any such thing, then everyone would try to listen in even if you are the exception," he explained. "Besides, similar comments always work to keep someone from even wanting to listen in. Also, it gets rid of vacuous nitwits for which I shall not waste my time speaking to."

"So all my tribe are all vacuous nitwits," I said as I crossed my arms.

"No," he said in an apologetic manner, "but Alex does have a certain type." Too enraged to speak, I motioned for him to continue. "He prefers exquisite, mortal vacuous nitwits who only know about how the latest pop star parts their hair." The old codger had it coming with that remark. "Though I knew you were a vampire, you look completely mortal and I just figured," he trailed off. "Look, I know now how clever you are. From how adamantly Alex wants you kept safe and by the fact that he turned you, you mean a lot to him."

"Well, I'm not upset that you assumed I was a vacuous nitwit," I conceded with a grin. "By the same token, I assumed you were a stuffy dreary codger."

"Well at least one of us was mostly right," he smiled now completely at ease. "I prefer antiquated to stuffy."

Driving a long wooded gravel road, Sinjin slowed down as we neared a metal fence. With a wave of his hand, the gates opened. Nearer to the manor, he did the same thing with a tall wooden fence. "Welcome to Luculenta Manor." Beneath the extensive grounds of the large manor, we pulled into an underground garage which housed dozens of cars. Above the garage, his antique British manor had a charm and personality all its own. Books had a place in the few rooms I saw. "Even though I'm not modern, my home has all the conveniences for you. My room is here at the end of the west wing. While my home is the safest around, if there is danger my room is the most protected." Briefly glancing in, the grand bedroom of hunter green and brown with hardwood everything could be lived in since it had its own living room area filled with books and comfortable reclining chairs.

In the east wing, he showed me to my room, mostly white with rose, pink and purple décor, with a huge canopy bed, dressing area and multiple wardrobes. All of it created a very feminine feel in the room. Through a doorway, I could see a luxury bath with an oversized porcelain tub. "Thank you. It's absolutely splendid; you must have lots of female guests." Sinjin gasped and looked almost upset. "Relax, I don't judge." Pixie yelped. "Pixie needs to be walked and fed a couple times during the day. Normally, Pipat handles it."

"I have wards of my own who will take care of the matter."

Downstairs, we heard a high pitched squeal, one all too familiar to me. "Pipat!" I bolted down the stairs to Pipat who stood there amongst his luggage. "I'm sorry I forgot to leave the address. How did you?"

"I know you too well." Pipat held up a piece of the notepad paper with pencil marks over it so that the writing was left unmarked. "Look at this place, it's fabulous. I can't believe we're staying here." Sinjin moseyed down the stairs now. "Um..hum, it just got a little more fabulous." Pipat gave Sinjin the once over. "Natasha, you just seem to collect sugar daddies."

"Oh stop, Sinjin is a friend of Alex's who's kind enough to let us stay."

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Sinjin proceeded back up the stairs. "Your rooms are next to each other. This way."

One of Sinjin's wards helped with the luggage. A smaller but still large room next to mine decorated in tan served as Pipat's room. "Can I add some more color to this room?"

"Whatever you wish," Sinjin replied walking towards the west wing. "Good-day."

-------------------------------------------------------------

The next evening, after I showered and dressed, Pipat ushered into my room with his styling kit. "Oh honey, those shorts look almost like men's boxers and grey no less. You need to dress it up for goldilocks."

"Pipat it's not like that. We need to stay out of his way."

"Whatever," he remarked, proceeding to style my hair.

"Do you mind styling me daily?" The only thing I could do for hairstyles was brush and leave it hanging loosely or a ponytail.

"No, I like having my own Italian Barbie doll. I get to dress you up and style you as I like." Skillfully, he parted my hair. "I'm glad you left it long. I have so much to work with."

When I tried to turn my head, Pipat gently pointed me back towards the mirror. "Pipat, I love you." He stopped combing. "Not like that but like family."

"Same darling," he replied kissing my cheek.

Once he finished, I burst out laughing. "I look like Pippi Longstocking but with braids."

"You wanted it simple. Now let's explore."

Giddily, we explored the manor. Each of the bedrooms had a theme color from red, green, purple, black, umber to grey, offset with white but they didn't impress Pipat. "I so want to decorate these rooms." On our way down to the stairs, we bumped into Sinjin who wore a long blue terrycloth robe and carried a towel. "Good evening," we yelled in unison.

"Uh," he muttered looking up, barely awake.

"Grumpy goldilocks," Pipat muttered.

"Come on, let's go downstairs. I'm sure there's secret passages and rooms."

Downstairs we explored several private studies and sitting rooms. While the studies were decidedly British old style, the sitting rooms were light and airy, having almost a French Rococo feel. Stealthily, we crept into Sinjin's rust colored study which had wall to wall books with the exception of the fireplace, bay window and worldly antique knickknacks from various cultures. Then we went to the marbled grand ballroom room with countryside paintings, crystal chandelier and a temporary ballet bar.

"If we try to find a secret passage in his study that would be rude so let's try in one of the other studies." I raced Pipat to the study farthest from Sinjin's. Carefully, we tilted various knick-knacks before trying the books but nothing happened. "Wait a minute, vampire, it would be something that only a vampire could open. Blood is the key." Then I saw a tiny jade dagger, a trinket that really couldn't do any damage and didn't quite fit in with the other decor. I touched the tip of it and it drew one drop of blood. The fire place slid out three feet from the wall.

Pipat jumped tiny hops of joy. "I knew you could do it. Let's go."

"Me first, in case there's trouble, I'm tougher than you now." Within the narrow stone passageway which surprisingly didn't smell nor did it have any cobwebs, we tip-toed in. Five feet into the passage, a yellow canary swooped in hovering just in front of us. "How cute!" A few more followed. Suddenly, they hissed. "Run!" We ran back but not before one pecked the back of my leg. "Ouch!" The moment we exited the fireplace closed blocking of the canaries. "I'll never watch another Hitchcock movie again."

"Me neither," Pipat added. "You OK?"

"Yup, I've already healed." My leg looked normal. "How about we explore the outside instead?"

"I agree," replied Pipat.

Afterwards, we toured the tennis court and indoor heated pool. The crown jewel of a pool had a natural feel with rounded corners to make it not quite a rectange but long elongated for laps and the look of being made of stone while a rock fountain composed its filtration system. Rock edges at the ends of the sides rose to form a natural cliff for diving. The outdoor shower looked like a Hawaiian waterful. On a patio pool table, we found a note.

_Natasha,_

_Please enjoy your tour. However, I overheard you mention secret rooms and passages. Those are off-limits. Otherwise, my home is your home._

_Sinjin_

Pipat threw up his arms. "Now, he tells us."

"I suggest we go outside, in case he discovers our little adventure."

Surveying the outdoors, we noticed some bricks made up of some sort of orange, black and red gemstone which seemed to run the circumference of the home. Above it, the next rows had an unusual pattern that looked like Arabic writing combined with knot work designs. Upon further study, I observed that the pattern repeated itself every yard. Because the guard dogs ignored Pixie, I let her play ball outside. Fifteen minutes later, Pixie furiously dug at the something. When I looked, I saw those same fire color gemstones embedded into the ground in a curved pattern which extended quite a bit away. Once I picked Pixie up, Pipat and I saw what appeared to be a delivery person leaving at the gate.

We ran inside to find dozens of unusual roses including the purple ones I commented on at the Stratford party. Sinjin stood looking at the roses and reading a note. "Natasha, we know who the roses are from but I have received a request from Ulric and Bakir of the Turpis tribe about a tour they promised you. You seemed to have made quite an impression."

"I guess so," I muttered reading the notes similar to the ones he read but addressed to me. Despite appearances, all of it was quite innocent.

"Until Alex says you are no longer my charge, the answer is no to that tour. It's too dangerous."

"But," I started.

"Under the circumstances, you can't go, for your own safety. I'll explain it to them." Before I could object, he wagged his finger in front of her. "Arguing will get you nowhere."

"All I was saying was, it might look like I was snubbing them. Alex wanted me here so I'm following his instructions. Whatever you say goes."

Sinjin looked astonished. "Well, I'll explain it that way to them. I'm sure they wouldn't want you to come to any danger." Then he closely inspected the roses.

"Can we put these in different rooms?"

"Yes," he replied. "By the way, thank you for being so cooperative."

"You're welcome. Sinjin, do you have any books on the history of the tribes that I can read. I don't want anything secret."

"Of course, I'll bring it to you something by the end of the night."

For the rest of the evening, I danced to some very modern music in the ballroom. Not only did I hear the music, I felt it driving me into new and usual moves. Towards the end of the night, I noticed Sinjin watching me, holding a couple of books. "I'm sorry but I lose myself in the dance."

"No trouble, I enjoyed watching you but I've never seen ballet quite like that. I'm more out of touch than I realized."

"It's ballet fused with modern. I'm doing a children's charity in a few weeks in Paris." Once I took the books from his hands, I dragged him into the ballroom. "Show me how they danced in your day." He shook his head. "Please," I pleaded.

"Very well," he replied. "Follow my movements but instead of a bow you curtsy." After he took my hand, he bowed so I curtsied. A few intricate footsteps followed some twirls. Olden steps met modern music. Halfway through the routine, he had fun. In his eyes, laughter sparkled replacing the lassitude I noticed before, making me want to melt. Several routines later, he stopped. "The sun will be up very soon."

Grabbing the books, I ran upstairs. "Thank you for showing me the dance steps and for the book. Goodnight….I mean Good-day."

------------------------------------------------------

The next evening, I gave Pipat the night off so he could run around town. After I emailed my family, friends, the ex-boyfriend, Alex and the other vampires I met, I printed out an article I found on one of the current pop star's hairdo. Before I read the books Sinjin gave me, I taped the article to his study door. While I read, I heard his laughter.

One of the books discribed the various inate abilities of the different tribes confirming much of what Alex had already told me. The P**roeliator tribe were hyper fast and very strong which is why they tended to be f**ighters. The Veneficuswere sorcerers which various magical abilities which they closely guarded. The Accipio were highly intelligent and immune to being commanded by other vampires. My own tribe had all five of our senses heightened to beyond any known capabilities. We were known to develop a sixth sense depending on the abilities we had before being turned. The Custostribe could manipulate memories and feelings. Some were rumored to be Healers. During recent times, they developed almost magical skills with technology, specifically with computers. Lastly, the Turpis tribe who looked like the classic Nosferatu were very resiliant able to withstand sunlight and fire and produce illusions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the fourth night, I approached Sinjin in his study about my findings. "I made some notes about my thoughts on the origins of the tribes but you can't laugh."

"I promise, I won't." Sinjin sat next to me and watched in near fascination while I powered up my laptop.

For many of the tribes with the exception of the Veneficus tribes, different abilities were apparent in the newly turned vampires which distinguished the tribes with the exception of the Nosferatu appearance of the Turpis and their ability to create illusions. That remained solely with them. However, in the various tribal elders, all the other aptitudes of the different tribes eventually appear but none displayed magical abilities. All the other tribes traced their ancestry to around 500 BC while the Veneficus didn't crop up until around 800 AD. Despite that evidence, the Veneficus claimed they started at the same time the others did. In conclusion, aside from the Veneficus, the other tribes were the same while the Veneficus were an offshoot of the Accipio tribe. My notes had various proofs of these conclusions.

Sinjin beamed. "I can't laugh at your insights. I'll show you why but close your eyes." Once I did, I felt a slight breeze followed by another slight breeze moments later. "Open your eyes." Sinjin handed me parchment detailing the same things but with pages and pages of more information, details and citations from many sources written a couple centuries earlier. "You conclusions and the fact that I showed you this shouldn't be discussed. It's not tribal secrets or anything but still unwise to discuss."

"Are you angry with me?"

"Not at all, I'm pleased just like I was on your second night here." I just stared at him hoping he didn't mean what I think he did. "Natasha, I know that you discovered how to open one of my secret passageways."

"That was before your note. How much trouble am I in?"

"None because I was impressed." While we chatted, Sinjin positively lit up. For my part, I found his intellect quite enthralling, just like his eyes, his lips, his cheeks and who am I kidding? I thought he was hot. Since being turned, I hadn't been attracted to anyone. Alex told me once I became a vampire, attraction became rare since there was no instinct to breed anymore. Awhile later, we finished our discussion on origins.

"Do you have a function or something within your tribe? I'm still trying to figure all this out."

"Not per say a paying one," he answered. "I'm more of a researcher and investigator."

"You're not going to believe this but so am I, in a way." Once I said that he looked at me strangely. "My minor in college was forensics but more along the lines of the detective side."

"But you're a professional dancer," he said incredulously. "When did you have time to go to college?"

"On tour, I earned a degree via corresponce courses. All I do during a tour is practice, schmooze at an occasional party and go back to the hotel to study, study and study." He looked at me like I had impressed him. It made me quite proud. I glanced down a moment while I thought of some things that made me curious about my own kind now. "Sinjin, do you mind answering more questions about our kind?"

"Not at all," he replied.

"My heart still beats and I'm still warm and all like before the change. Is everyone like that at first?"

"No, it is very rare. I've known about five other vampires who are like that. You're lucky." My last heartbeat was hundreds of years ago when I was changed." Sinjin looked sad a moment but returned to the present.

"I have another question. Why are there so few women vampires?"

"Women have only become truly liberated since the twentieth century and even that can be debated. There are some elder female vampires though." Sinjin stood and refused to look me in the eye. "Before that they were considered wives, mothers and mistresses, not scholars, artists, fighters or anyone worth having around for centuries. They weren't educated to be anything different. No one knew it was wrong. It just was."

"So what do you think of modern women who have become all those things?"

"It intrigues me." Almost shyly, he turned to the window. "I lost track of time. The sun is starting to rise."

"No wonder I'm tired. I enjoyed our chat. Pleasant dreams."

"You too, Natasha."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next evening, Pipat put my hair in a braided bun with a water proof cover that looked like a flower before he left for town. I think he had a new boyfriend. From the other side of the manor, I awaited Sinjin to finish his swim, figuring he wouldn't' feel comfortable with me there. When I dove in, the surprisingly icy water walloped my entire body. Immediately, I shrieked. Sinjin straight away, ran from nearby, dove in and scooped me out. "Are you alright?"

"Cold," I barely said. I just shivered. "Supposed to be heated," I stammered. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I felt comfortable and safe while enjoying the clove musky scent of his cologne that remained on his body despite his recent swim. Because of his nearness, my body flushed from attraction to his very athletic form. Subsequently, the most unexpected thing happened.


	3. Astonishing Liaisons

Chapter 3Astonishing Liaisons

Despite my shivering, as Sinjin held me, I swore I felt a beat. Placing my hand on his chest, I felt his heart. "Your heart …is beating."

As he carried me to his study, from his expression he became upset. "That was a spell I performed." In his study, he looked at the fireplace a moment and a fire lit. "Sorry about the pool but I like it cold." Though he wrapped me in a blanket his butler brought, I longed for him to hold me again.

Since he didn't want to discuss his beating heart, I dropped the subject. "Why?" Covertly, I examined his athletic form, well what I could see above his swimming trunks.

"I have a difficult time waking up and a cold swim helps me feel refreshed and ready for the evening."

"But why that cold," I asked. "It's very uncomfortable."

"A long time ago, back when I was a child, I had a difficult time getting up in the morning. The servants would splash water on me as a last resort which happened all too frequently. One day my elder brothers decided to help, so they carried me to our lake and threw me in which was fine in summer." Proudly, he smiled, "When wintertime approached, I acclimated myself to cold water. During the first cold snap, when they threw me in, I held my breath and swam underwater as far as I could while everyone looked for me near shore." Chuckling a moment, he remembered. "I didn't come back until my brothers had been spanked thoroughly." He seemed lost in thought. "Funny, I don't think of my mortal days anymore; almost as if they never happened. Unfortunately, the more pleasant mortal feelings and memories fade over the centuries."

Thoughtfully, he looked at me and lightly caressed my cheek. "Dearest Natasha, hang on to them. They are the most precious things you have. No one realizes that until they're gone."

Moments later we both turned towards the pool area where I heard my cell phone ring in the distance with a ringtone reserved for Alex. "Alex is calling." I took the call. According to Alex, they won but were still cleaning up and then he wished to speak to Sinjin. Afterwards, Sinjin acted indifferently towards me for the rest of the evening.

------------------------------------------------------------------

After that evening, Sinjin only communicated through notes left on the small table next to the pool. Following his swim each evening, he heated the pool for my use. The second note amused me.

_Natasha,_

_Please have your ward refrain from watching me as I swim._

_Sinjin_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Several evenings later when I could no longer stand Sinjin's indifference, I joined him in his study for an intellectual conversation on industrialization. To add to my knowledge, he imparted new insights on the past before I was born while I added some modern insights on technology that he didn't understand. "Tomorrow, will you tell me about the fairy glamour that you thwarted to save Alex?"

"Very well," he muttered half-heartedly.

The following evening, when I finished my swim, Sinjin had left a book on the table next to the pool with a note. _Many apologies but I must do some work in my private lab. Please enjoy. _

After my practice the next evening, we discussed fairies quite extensively before Sinjin dismissed me. He seemed to follow a hot then cold pattern. Afterwards, I spent several evenings avoiding him since he seemed upset. Sadly, I missed our discussions.

------------------------------------------------------------------

To keep Pipat from getting too bored, I let him stay in London and enjoy the nightlife until we could go back to New York. Besides, three's a crowd. Soon I grew antsy so I approached Sinjin in his study where he relaxed in his very old style burgundy smoking jacket. "Sinjin, sorry to disturb you but can I have a moment of your time."

"Of course, are you enjoying your stay?" he asked in an unexpectedly pleasant manner.

"It's been wonderful. However, I think my stay is an unnecessary disruption to your home. Surely, Alex exaggerated the danger that remains since we won."

"The danger is more in a form of terrorist attacks not an all out war."

"Even still, I've only been turned four months ago and I'm not famous aside from the ballet world. Since I'm not a likely target, I don't need to impose on you." Looking at him, I couldn't tell if he was sad, angry or both. "Plus, I get the impression that sometimes you enjoy my company then you don't."

"I don't know your danger level. As for a reason, your death would be very demoralizing to more than just Alex," he explained. "Further, you're not an imposition." He stood next to me and caressed my cheek. "I thoroughly enjoy your company but I have certain obligations that I must keep."

"I'm so glad." I hugged him tightly hoping he would get the hint. "Thanks for letting me stay."

Like a statue, he stood, refusing to return the hug. "I have work I have to do."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Every other day, Alex called to see how everything was going. After our discussions, Sinjin would give me a new book to read each night on my way to the pool. If he weren't such a gentleman, I would have suspected he just wanted to look at me wearing a swimsuit. As a treat, I wore a crochet bikini one evening. Though I loved our discussions and felt so comfortable in his presence, he still teetered between an almost affectionate air and an aloof one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

One Saturday night, wearing a little black mini, I marched to his study. "I would like a tour of Ipswich."

"Everything but the pubs are closed at this hour." Casually, he continued to read his paper. "Why doesn't your ward entertain you, here?"

"I sent him to London so he could have some fun. Now, I want to go out."

"No," he replied. "By the way, since you haven't a clue as to how to clean, kindly let the maid know that she may go into your room. Just let her know what she's not allowed to touch."

"So you've been peeping in my room."

"One couldn't help but notice the mess that has started to invade the hall."

"Stuffy meddling codger," I muttered, slamming his study door behind me. "This is not the end of this."

_That stuffy codger can't beat me._ Batting my eyelashes at one of his wards who just happened to be a male mechanic in the extensive garage, I eyed the key rack. "Sinjin said I could borrow one of the cars so I could run into town. It has to be an automatic …and fast… and hot."

"Tell me which you would like." The older gentleman walked with me pointing to different cars.

Then I spotted a sleek red sports car, unlike anything I've seen in New York. "That one."

"The Maserati Bora, excellent choice." He handed me the keys.

For a minute, I sat in the car studying it since I've only driven three times in my life. As a New Yorker, I never needed to learn. _Seatbelt, ignition, brake….oh in gear._ "Tell Sinjin, hugs." I knew better than to hit the gas in the garage and barely touched it driving out the gates. Then I felt like I'd taken off in a jet_. I wonder where the headlights are. Windshields, ah…here's the switch, oops twist in the road. Damn, how do I get to Ipswich? Oh well, I'll just see where the road takes me. Wait a sec…I see city lights. I'll follow them._ _This road seems so familiar._

Thirty minutes later after I tested the Maserati's speed limitations, somehow I ended up in London, at least the outskirts of it amongst several small shopping areas. I knew this because I read a sign on the road. From the delapidation of the buildings and some of the worn cars driving around, I knew it wasn't the best area but I was a vampire so I could take care of myself. I pulled into a closed grocery store's parking lot. Immediately, I called Pipat. "Pipat, I stole a car and I'm somewhere in London now. I'm lost."

"Oh my gosh!" he screamed.

"Don't worry about the stolen part. The car belongs to Sinjin. I just want to party." As I spoke on the phone, I heard the steady thump of loud club music both through the earpiece and outside. "Never mind, I found a club."

"Be careful Natasha. Toodles!"

Once I locked the car doors, I clicked the alarm and followed the loud metal blended music. Down the street, I found a rather plain brick warehouse with rather rough looking folks going in and out so I went in. "What's the cover?"

The bald tattooed bouncer looked me up and down. "For you, it's free."

Smoke and neon lights filled the club decorated with various biker memorabilia. A long bar circled out from one of the corners. Small tables took up a quarter of the building near the entrance, followed by a dance floor to a stage in the back. Looking at the rough crowd of leather, tattoos and piercings, I normally would be frightened but since I was a vampire, I had no worries. The thick cloud of cigarette smoke didn't bother me either. A few of the men were good-looking in a bad boy way. One of the cute ones came over. "Wanna dance?"

"Absolutely," I replied leading him to the dance floor.

An hour later my dance partner grew tired. "Wanna have a drink?"

"Sure, I'm quite thirsty. I'll be back there so we can have some privacy." _And, I need to feed._ In a more private area behind the stage, I waited.

So, I waited and waited. My date never returned from the bar but a very mean looking rather large biker did. "Come here, baby."

"I think you should leave."

"You should be a little nicer." He pulled a knife. "I never had someone as pretty as you."

"Since you put it that way, if you show me yours, I'll show you mine." Standing only a few feet in front of me, he knew I couldn't escape nor could my screams be heard. "If you put the knife away, I'll do things to you that you never thought possible." The moment he put the knife away, I leaped and sunk my fangs in his throat. I fed to the point where he passed out. Whipping out my makeup kit, I made him look quite pretty. "I told you that I'd do things to you that you never thought possible."

When I went back into the main part of the club, the music stopped. The bouncer hurled through the air smashing a table as he landed. The commotion of a walking hell moved through the crowd causing a few more burly bikers to fly in the air. An inhuman voice rang through the crowd. "Everyone stay where you are!" An irate gothic golden haired god stood amongst the crowd shaking with fury. "Forget these events!" I ran towards the back of the club. "Sleep!"

Since I was a vampire, the only way Sinjin's commands could affect me would be if he was more powerful than me which he was and he had to look me directly in the eye which I made sure didn't happen. Bursting through the fire exit, I ran towards the car. Once I reached it, I fumbled with the keys.

A slight breeze in the scent of musky clove blew near while a shadow fell across me. "Give me the keys," a noble voice commanded.

Fearing his wrath, I decided to give him a choice: the car or me. I tossed the keys in the air and bolted. Before I could even take two steps, Sinjin grabbed me with one arm while he held the keys in his other hand. "I won't apologize."

"Neither will I," he replied. Averting his eyes, out of politeness so he wouldn't command me, he stated, "Get in the car, please."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Take you home for now," he whispered. "Tomorrow I'm taking you to Russia."

"You're going to leave me …in Siberia …to freeze to death… because I borrowed your car."

"You silly child, I'm taking you on a historic tour of Moscow and Saint Petersburg." He pressed his forehead against mine. "I knew you were getting antsy and I need a trip somewhere."

"I should steal your car more often." I looked up to see that his expression softened.

"Let's discuss this on our way home. I'm very angry still" Sinjin opened the door for me. "Or would you like to drive?"

"No thanks," I replied sitting in the passenger's side. Once he got inside, I continued. "Besides that was only the fourth time I've driven in my life." Sinjin looked at me with his mouth open. "Plus, you wouldn't believe all the idiots who drive on the wrong side of the road here."

Then he started the car and zoomed towards home. "You almost had me there, Natasha," he replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, I was only kidding about the wrong side of the road thing."

Sinjin glanced at me slightly confused. "But what about the inexperience, you were kidding about that, weren't you?"

"No," I replied unable to contain my laughter.

"You have no real driving experience! Not only do you steal one of my cars but take a classic high performance sports car! You didn't even know where you were going, did you?"

"No, biker bars aren't my first choice of places to party." Since Sinjin had been describe as reserved but now was having a temper tantrum, I couldn't help but laugh harder.

"Do you plan anything or is everything you do just on a whim?" He just about strangled the steering wheel.

'What's wrong with being impulsive? Don't tell me you plan everything." When he didn't reply, I laughed harder. "You do!"

After thirty minutes of driving, they pulled up to Luculenta Manor. "Natasha, did you feed at the club?" Thinking about what happened, I figured I would be in deep trouble so I chose to remain silent. Once Sinjin parked the car, he slammed the door on his way out. Even more uncharacteristically, he didn't open my door for me.

Feeling a little dizzy, I trudged to my room so I could change into something more comfortable. I knew I was wrong so I did the only thing I could. I lightly tapped on Sinjin's study door. "Sinjin, please let me in. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," he said behind me.

"Are you still mad at me?" The pouty lip, batting my eyelashes thing worked in the past, I hoped it did now.

"Yes, I am. You could have been hurt. Young vampires aren't strong enough to take on crowds and even very strong or armed mortals." Cupping my chin, he tilted my chin so he could look directly in my eyes. "I think you fed from someone under the influence."

"No wonder everything was funny and I feel dizzy." Wanting to be held against a strapping chest, I swayed a little.

"You need to lay down."

Sinjin picked me up so I cuddled against him. "Are you still taking me to Russia?"

"Yes," he replied. "What made you think I changed my mind?"

"You were so mad at me when we got back."

"Someone didn't treat you properly and it upset me." Sinjin laid me down in a lover like fashion so much so that I hoped he would follow through. "Natasha, we will have fun. I promise. Goodnight."

"Sinjin, will you stay …for a little while? I don't feel so well."

"That would be very unwise. Goodnight Natasha."

Despite my inebriated state, my thoughts about Sinjin were clear. During our time together, I found him intelligent, interesting, reserved and attractive. Though we were opposites in temperament, we got along and I thought he was the most fascinating man I even met. I had fallen for him, completely.


	4. Warms Hearts in a Russian Winter

Chapter 4Warm Hearts in a Russian Winter

The next evening I packed all things winter and not so winter but managed to pack it into two suitcases since I didn't have many clean clothes left. Doing laundry is boring and I had only left a note for the maid that evening.

Once I had finished and had my evening blood pack, I knocked on Sinjin's study door. "Only two suitcases," he commented.

"The last of the clean clothes but I left a note for the maid."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I do."

"Good, my methods of travel are a bit different than what you're used to." Out of nowhere, a black scarf appeared in his hand. "You'll need to wear this. My lab has secrets that you may not see." Nervously, I nodded. Though the scarf only went around my eyes, I couldn't hear anything either. _Everything will be alright._ I could hear him in my head telepathically.

Within a couple of minutes, I felt a blast of cold air on my face. Then Sinjin untied my blindfold. Looking around, I saw some of the odd shaped colorful domes of turn of the century and older buildings and the reknown St. Basil's Cathedral with it's domes and archways of every color that I had seen in my mother's photos of home. "We're in Red Square. I've only seen this in pictures." He nodded. "Why would you even own a car if you can do this?"

"We only have limited preset destinations with the ritual. That's all I'm going to tell you."

"Is that how you got to me last night?"

"No, I flew." From his look, he was serious.

Some bellhops ran out to where we stood and took our luggage into a luxury antique hotel. We were there at night but lights of all colors eminated from the antique buildings. "How are we going to tourist around, considering our unique schedule?"

"I've made arrangements."

"Sinjin, you're the best." I threw my arms around him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Afterwards, he acted like I had hit him. "The belhop will show you to your room. I have business to tend to." When it came to touching me, he seemed to fall into his tribe's general attitude.

Within the luxurious antique Metropo hotel, I had a presidential suite and Sinjin had the other from what the belhop told me. Slipping the bellhop fifty dollars, would help me get what I wanted. "Where is a great nightclub to party?"

"Red Destruction," he replied. "I'm going there in an hour. My shift will be over. Wanna go? It's not far."

"I would love that." Speaking Russian came in handy.

After unpacking in the suite which looked like something out of the turn of the century except for the sauna, I quickly dressed. A long faux fur coat covered my latex black mini dress. This time I left a note for Sinjin but I didn't feel guilty since he abandoned me. A childish move, certainly but for some reason, his indifference made me irrational.

With my rather young escort beside me, we walked through Red Square towards some industrial dance music I heard in the distance. Entering this club, I knew I would have a good time. Every sort of person in every manner of dress was there in the huge industrial club with flashing lights, DJ's and several dance floors including stages for dancing. On one of the stages, I spotted a near Sinjin clone. _Time to quench a few appetites._ When I hopped on the stage and danced with him, he screamed his name Heinrich. After a few hours later, in Heinrich's car, I feasted while he unzipped the front of my dress. He passed out drunk before he even started on his pants. _Figures!_

With a delightful buzz, I stumbled into the club and danced. As I danced, Sinjin cut in looking more morose then ever and slow danced in spite of the fast paced music surrounding us. I put my arms around him and whispered in his ear, "Is everything alright?" I pressed against him, signaling the go ahead. "You seem so depressed." Looking into those poignant blue eyes, a dizzy spell passed over me. Soon he removed me from the dance floor in a discreet manner despite my protests.

Suddenly, I awoke to blackness which had enveloped me and screamed. Sinjin ran in and turned on the lights. "Are you alright?"

Looking around, I laid in the king bed of my hotel room. The burgundy curtains had been taped so no light would come in. "I need a nightlight on. I don't like complete darkness."

"A vampire afraid of the dark, interesting." He sat on the bed next to me looking gloomy. "Alex sent me a message. I wanted to tell you in the club. He wants you to fly to New York in a few days."

Seeing Sinjin every night without any chance of anything happening took a mental toll. "I'm so glad the danger is over and I can return home. Thank you for letting me stay with you." As I stood up I felt nauseous. "I don't feel good. I don't suppose you have a potion on you to make me feel better?"

"No but I'll keep an eye on you just in case. You're in for a rough ride with some of the chemicals coursing through you. Why do you keep doing these idiotic things?"

"Because I'm a wacky impulsive Pario and not an ever proper Veneficus," I replied dripping with sarcasm.

"No need to be like that, tribe has nothing to do with respectable behavior."

"Well there's your answer. I'm not respectable."

"How many sugar-daddies have you had?"

"Hundreds!"

"Don't lie to me, child!"

"None! For your information, I've only had two lovers in my life." I brushed my teeth quickly. "But I suppose someone as old as you considers me a slut." I emerged from the bathroom in some silk boxers and a wife beater. When Sinjin saw me in them, he looked infuriated. "You're so stuffy," I commented as I crawled into bed, "but I will miss you." Then I fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------

The next evening I powered up my laptop first thing to find an invitation to a tribal party with only the elite attending forwarded to me by Alex. Out of courtesy, Sinjin had informed him of our trip beforehand; I was certain. So while Sinjin lay there sleeping in the chair next to my bed, I primped in a red and black iridescent sheer micro dress with lacy black panties and a black with red polka dotted garter for luck. It worked for Pipat, normally. I wore my hair down instead of the usual ballet bun. I wrote "Out Partying" in lipstick on the mirror.

At the Tretyakov Museum, I mingled with the upper eschelon crowd for hours gazing at all the Russian paintings, sculptures and other forms of artwork before I spotted my mark. Since it had been almost four years since I had great sex, I decided to yet again get someone to help me get Sinjin out of my head and have fun as well. For over an hour, I listened to a mortal whose name I forgot that looked like Sinjin but certainly didn't have his brains, debating whether or not to go through with it, before we snuck off to a private sitting room. As we kissed, I lost my nerve so I volunteered to grab a bottle of wine to help things along. Pining for Sinjin had turned me into a lush.

Within one minute, I returned to find Sinjin calmly waiting instead of my loverboy. "Hello Sinjin," I said glancing around the room for lover boy. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Hello Natasha, charming negligee you're almost wearing," he said watching me intently, "Love your hair. I never realized it was so long. This is the first time I've ever seen it down."

"Thanks. I'm surprised you noticed," I remarked now checking behind the curtains.

"Looking for something," he asked.

"My lipstick," I replied peeking in the closet. "It rolled somewhere."

"I think it rolled somewhere and will never be seen again," he smiled smugly. "Let's go back to the hotel. Maybe there you can stay out of trouble."

"I'll just get another lipstick."

"No," he calmly replied in a condescending manner. "You'll behave yourself and return to your room."

"What makes you think you have the right to tell me what to do, you priggish codger?" Dammit, he didn't look like a priggish codger in that gothic clothing which made him sexier.

"You flippant child," he replied with even more calmness. "Since you are my charge for the time being, I will ensure that you respect Alex by not cavorting around. While overseas in an unstable area, he has been very worried about you and this is how you repay him."

"First, I am not a child," I replied then my New York crassness reared its ugly head. "If you cleared the old codger dust out of your eyes you would notice. Second, Alex won't care."

"He's your lover. Of course he cares."

"Alex and I are not lovers. I'm his protégée."

"What," he muttered in disbelief. "You and Alex aren't lovers?"

"No," I replied. "Do you have codger dust in your ears too?"

"But he expressed affection for you more than his normal companions, always calling." He paced a moment. "You wore his things last night."

"I borrowed from him because I forgot to do my laundry during my European tour. I'm absent minded like that."

He stood there with a reflective look in his eyes. "I've been a gentleman, trying not to take advantage of my friend's trust. All this time, right in front of me and I could've." He indulged himself staring boldly over every inch of me. Slowly his arm slid around my waist, hesitantly his lips caressed mine. My lips tingled.

I ran my fingertips against his chest. "Sinjin, your heart is beating again."

"I lied to you before. My feelings for you make my heart beat, not a potion. It's extremely rare for our kind."

"I love you." As I ran my fingers through his silky golden hair, I longed for him. "Kiss me." With a ferocious intensity, he kissed me so passionately that my thighs melted. Through the thin fibers of my dress, I felt him but craved more. Every caress made my skin tingle, even moreso than in my mortal days. Slowly, I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my fingers along his chest.

"Dawn will be here very soon, too soon." We maneuvered into the tiny closet and switched on the closet light. Using his fangs, Sinjin pricked his finger and wrote some Runic lettering on the door with his blood. "This will keep mortals and sunlight out until tomorrow night."

We both stood amongst the cleaning supplies. Even pushing them back didn't leave much room. Sinjin sat against the wall and motioned for me to join him. Sitting in his lap, I cuddled against him. Sinjin choked back a laugh and another. "Your hair," he muttered.

"Someone's ticklish." After a couple of deliberate swishes of my hair against his chest and his uncontrolled laughter, I stopped and cuddled once more.

--------------------------------------------------------

For Lord Sinjin Breawood, being a vampire for nearly four hundred and fifty years had it's perks. Without the limits of age and human frailty, he travelled and studied, amassing knowledge unknown in a mortal lifetime. All in all, he never regretted his decision because he became so much more than what he could have ever hoped to be. However, as with others of his kind, memories and the feelings of his mortal days faded with time, replaced with indifference to keep away the sadness of losing one's friends and relatives to mortal death. On the other hand, that indifference which prevented the sadness of loss also kept him from feeling the joys of life and of love.

Now as Natasha cuddled in his arms, he lightly stroked the back of her knees, making her tremble. For Pario's, all five senses were heightened but many never thought about the sense of touch. Because of the way Natasha lightly trembled and almost purred in his arms, he was glad he knew about their sensitivity. For some reason, Natasha always made him remember his mortal days.

….

In 1563 the Black Plague raged through London and the outlying areas. Through the green countryside of rolling hills and trees, Sinjin's rabicano Arabian stallion galloped along surpassing the last wagon of spirits headed for Breawood Castle. Upon his arrival, he saw barrels of spirits already unloaded in the castle courtyard as well as several newly arrived house cats in cages. Marge their rotund grey-haired housekeeper since he was a child greeted him. "Lord Breawood, you must leave here at once. The Duke has the plague like many of the staff. His symptoms started yesterday. We were sending you a letter."

"Fill his bath with the spirits, NOW!" Sinjin ran through the castle and up the stone stairs towards his brother's room. "Also, let the cats out to hunt the rats and mice. Wash everything in the spirits. You should have plenty leftover."

Upstairs, in the plush red velvetine bed chamber, Sinjin gazed at the fevered plague ridden shaking patient in the middle of the bed whose sandy blond hair lay plastered against his forehead. Dazedly glancing around, his hazel eyes rested on the new arrival bringing a poignant smile to his lips. "Is….is… that you… Runt or am I… hallucinating?"

"No Collin, I'm here. I'm going to save you."

"There is no cure. I'm a dead man. Save yourself and leave."

"Lord Breawood, the bath is ready."

Sinjin grabbed a clean piece of linen which he dipped in the ale bath before he covered his mouth with it. Despite his brother's fervent objections, Sinjin helped Collin into the bath. "I should be drinking this not bathing in it."

"It will help you. Hold your breath and put your head under the spirits for a minute." Collin took a deep breath as best he could and did so. "Marge bring me a needle and a lit candle." Moments after his brother's head emerged from the spirits, Marge brought the requested tools. After he passed the needle through the flame, his brother looked at him apprehensively. "This is going to hurt."

"Is that payback for all those times when Kyne and I harassed you?"

"A little," he smiled as he pierced away. "I miss him too."

"That temper of his," Collin remarked, slowly shaking his head. "Of all things, a bar fight," he added. With the draining of the first nodule, his brother grimaced. A few more followed with mild growls. "That burns."

"It's killing the poisons inside your body." Sinjin looked at the grotesque black blood that seeped into the bath of ale. Luckily it blended some. In order to keep his brother's mind off the pain, he reminisced about the past. "You and Kyne pestered me but no one else did."

"That's because you were OUR baby brother to harass and no one else's. Besides, we had to get your nose out of those books."

"Books might have just saved you. I read about this treatment in an ancient text." Sinjin handed him a vial of red syrup. "Drink this."

After his brother swallowed it, he almost gagged. "That is horrible."

"It'll cure you." Somewhere in the castle, they heard a cat meowing. "Rome loves its cats. The Black Death hasn't ravaged them nearly as bad. Many think its because the cats have killed the rats."

"Unlike here where they think cats are the devil's tool," his brother commented.

Once Sinjin dressed the wounds, he help his brother to a clean bed and forced him to drink juice. While his brother rested, he scoured himself from head to toe with fresh spirits. That evening he sat at his brother's bedside where he fell asleep near dawn.

--------------------------------------------------

At a nearby lake, two days later Sinjin enjoyed a swim in the cool blue water. The clopity clomp of a horse caught his attention. Gingerly, Collin who looked almost fully recovered hopped down and sat beneath a tree. "Always swimming," he commented. "You swim better than a fish."

"It was the only thing that I was better at than my brothers."

"Well, you are the Runt."

Sinjin dried off and joined his brother. "I'm just as tall as you now." Carefully, studying him, Collin stood up, looked him directly in the eye and nodded.

Collin gestured to the castle and its grounds. "You could have let me die. You could have had it all."

"I don't want it."

"Three years ago you set out on your travels but returned from Arabia just in time to save me." Collin sat down and Sinjin joined him. "You're having the dreams again. That's how you knew to return."

"Yes, I never stopped having them. I only pretended to."

"Are you sure it's not the devil's work?" Collin looked around, ensuring they were alone.

"I go to church every Sunday. These visions have helped me save you." Sinjin toyed with a few blades of grass. "Also, they do help know which knight to bet on at the joust so its not completely altruistic."

Collin shifted around nervously like he always did when speaking about the dreams. "Well, tell me about the women that you have met or have you yet to discover that joy?"

"I've discovered it many times but none have I found more intriguing than my books or my travels." Sinjin skimmed a pebble across the lake. "In a few months you have an upcoming marriage, don't you?"

"Yes, I have." Collin skimmed a rock across the lake but in his weakened condition, not as far as his brother. "One of these days, you will meet a woman who no matter how many times you make love to her, you still crave her more. No matter how well or how long you've known her, you still find her beguiling, a woman that you would die for or kill for."

Sinjin rolled his eyes. "Then I will stop my travels and my studies and marry her."

"No, that one you will make your mistress." Collin laughed. "You marry the one who will increase your status and wealth and you hers. That is the business of marriage."

"Is your mistress, the strawberry blond?" Collin's startled look amused Sinjin. "Another dream," he added.

Collin nodded. "So have you had a dream about your love?"

"Sort of because I don't think I'm meant to see her face but to I feel her." Sinjin grabbed a flask his brother brought for him. "In the moments just before I awaken, I feel her in my arms, strong but delicate. I can smell her scent, vanilla and something else as she nuzzles my neck. And then…."

"Go on, I only want your happiness. Maybe I can help you find her?"

"She has very long, wavy hair, the silkiest I've ever felt. She tickles my chest with it."

"Maybe you'll find her in your travels. I hope you do." Collin pointed to the lush forest in the distance with various ponds that Sinjin loved to swim in as a teenager. "I'm bequeathing that forest and surrounding pastures that you love so much to you. Don't object, you saved my life. Maybe one day, you'll build your own keep for Lady Breawood or your mistress."

…..

_That dream from my mortal years has come true._ Now, in a cramped cleaning closet, Sinjin inhaled Natasha's vanilla and something perfume while her long hair covered his chest. Remember her and the party, in a sundress boldly introducing herself, it wasn't love at first sight even though he greatly appreciated her beauty. When she gave her thoughts on logic and other topics, then he fell in love. _You're wrong dear brother, I've found that woman but I'm not going to make her my mistress. I'm making her my wife._

"Natasha, I love you so much." His arms tightened around her. "Will you marry me?"


End file.
